SplatoonYandereSquidGirl
by Quizybizzy3322
Summary: Elizabeth had wanted love for so long. She had meat someone, and she knew he was perfect for her. But what will she do when competition comes along? Warning, Violence, and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth groaned as she hid in the corner of Mahi Mahi resort. She didn't know what to do, her team was losing, bad! An enemy was the reason why her team couln't win. Elizabeth had to know who it was, she wanted to blow his or her head off!

The gates started dropping, and Elizabeth knew if she didn't start inking, they would fail big time. She sighed and jumped to one of her teamates. She saw that her team wan't there. She knew that he was splated, and she was next.

She looked up to see a charger pointing his gun at her. She took a look at his face. The most beautiful and flawless thing she has ever seen. Suddenly, she was back at her home base, with only a second on the timer.

"Oh sh-"  
Fweet!  
Her team had 31.9 and the other had 54.6. (I am not sure if that is possible, just go with it)

Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She has never lost that badly! Her parents will ashamed. It's in there blood to win, and their daughter lose by alot!

Walking out of the lobby, she saw the charger. He spotted her as well. He smiled and stared making his way to her. She just stood there.

'Come on, don't just stand here. Do somthing! He must think you're mental now...'

"Hey your that girl."  
'That girl...'  
"My name is Sami! What's yours?"  
'Your name! C'mon, tell him your name!"

Sami rose an eyebrow,

'Yep, he thinks you're mental now!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"MynameisElizabeth!"  
"Huh?"  
'Smooth.' "I mean, my name is Elizabeth."  
"Pretty name."

She couldn't breath.

"You- I mean! Your's um, your's to..." 'Get a hold of yourself!"

Sami laughed.

"We should hangout sometime."  
'A date?' "Sure!"  
"Okay then, at the cafe tommrow at 6"  
"O-okay, see ya!"

Sorry if this is short, I was kinda rushing! I own nothing!  
Elizabeth: Pale skin, green eyes, purple tenticals, squid girl outfit. Weapon: N-ZAP '89  
Sami:Pale skin, blue eyes, golden tenticals, (I don't have the outfit yet). Weapon: E-liter 3K


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging out with Sami was fun. He was just so funny and kind and... really sexy...

Wait, what?!

That's no way to think!

But he's just so perfect...

"Hey, Sami!"

Their focus went to a girl running up to them, she was beautiful.

"Oh, hello Gabriela!"

"Sorry I'm late-"

She was cut short when their lips touched. Something hit Elizabeth in the stomach. Anger? Confusion?

Both?

"Is this the girl you met?"

Her voice reminded Elizabeth of a chipmunks. (Her voice is high pitched)

"Yes, she is. Gabriela, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Gabriela."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She held her hand out for Elizabeth to shake. But she just looked at it.

Suddenly, a buzz came from Gabriela's pocket.

"Oh, I got to take this,"

Saved!

"Oh- um... I-I think its um, g-getting late..." Elizabeth tried to say calmly.

"Oh, okay. I wanted you and Gabriela to get to know each other, but that's fine. We're going to stay here though."

"O-okay..."

She walked out the doors as quickly as she could.

'What's wrong with me'

She looked to her side to see Gabriela talking on the phone. She had to know what she was talking about.

She walked over close to her, but far enough so she couldn't be seen.

"I can't meet you tonight!

...

I know that, but Sami is going to spend the night at my house!

...

We can see each other tomorrow!

...

What?! Oh my...

...

Y-you can um, I can... get my panties back then!"

'What?! She's sleeping with an other guy?! That slut! She doesn't deserve Sami!'

Elizabeth shook her head in disgust. She had to get home.

She ran as fast as she could, not looking back.

'Why do I care so much anyway? I can't be in love with him, I've only met him for two days!'

As soon as she got home, she was greeted by her parents. (The inklings on the cover of splatoon)

"How was your day at the café?"

She didn't answer. She ran to her room to hide herself.

She pulled at her tentacles as she fall face down on her bed. Something came to her mind.

She rose herself from her bed and looked in her drawer. Inside laid a knife.

A knife that her mother said she can use if someone were to break into the house. But Elizabeth decided to use it for something else.

 **American yandere? Yes! That's a first, right? Anyway, my plan is to update every Sunday, I hope this plan works out.**

 **Okay, so Elizabeth has light skin, green eyes, and purple tentacles. She has the squid girl outfit.**

 **Sami has tan skin, blue eyes, and golden tentacles. I don't have his outfit yet.**

 **Gabriela has light skin, pink eyes, and blue tentacles. She has the school girl outfit.**

 **Blue and red makes purple right? Well, blue and orange can make purple to... I think...**

 **Anyways, I hope you're in joying this so far! Bye! I own nothing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth went to the cafe to see is Sami was steel there. Yes! And just in time to!

She had to follow them back to Gabtiela's house, so that tomorrow, she can video Gabrela and that guy. She would show the video to Sami, and he will know what was happening behind his back.

Yes, when Gabriela is alone, she would finish her.

Sami would love her, and she would love him.

'She doesn't deserve him. I may not look like a model, but at least I would cheat on him! Sami would know that!'

She told her parents that she was going to spend the night at a friend's. She hid hid behind the house, and watched Sami and Gabriela through the window.

Kissing, cuddling, saying "I love you"s.

'She doesn't mean it! She doesn't love him! She's a little slut!'

She went home, told her parents that she wasn't staying.

The next day, no turfing, no ranking, just stalking. She had to get a good view of Gabriela. The guy she was with, he looked like a whore.

Elizabeth pulled out her camera, and hit the start button.

The gut pulled out Gabriela's panties. Made Elizabeth sick to her stomach.

Gabriela throw them to the side. She attached him with kissing. Their make out session started. He pressed Gabriela to the wall.

Elizabeth didn't want to see more. She stopped the video and ran.

'Yes, YES! This is good, Sami could never forgive her for this!'

She placed the camera in the drawer, next to the knife.

'Tomorrow I'll show him, he'll know the truth'

"Sami, SAMI! I need to show you something!"

Sami turned his attention to Elizabeth. He smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"O-okay! Last night I saw Gabriela with someone!"

He rose an eyebrow.

"Don't believe me? Okay, I got a video of her cheating on you!" 

He eyes widened

"Show me!"

"Okay!"

She scrolled through her pictures and videos. She couldn't find the video.

A slight gasp escaped her. She scanned it again. She looked through her resent deletes, nothing.

"Um, is this some kind of a joke?"

"What? N-no! I swear I had it!"

"Hey you guys! What's going on?"

That annoying voice was heard again.

Sami looked annoyed.

"Nothing." He said dryly.

"Oh..."

"Well Gabriela, I think we need to go."

Elizabeth felt disappointed.

"Okay, can you give us a minute?"

"I guess..."

Sami walked away from the girls.

"I know whay you did!"

Gabriela chuckled.

"I know. I know you videoed me and Travis."

'Travis...'

"And yes, I did delete the video."

"How?!"

"I've got my ways..." Gabriela said ina deep voice, well it WOULD be deep if her voice wasn't so high.

Elizabeth glared at her. Gabriela smiled.

"Oh, and you BETTER not say a word again..."

She walked away. It took Elizabeth a moment to realize she was trembling, trembling with anger.

 **Ok this this chapter 3! But Quizzy, you said you were going to update every Sunday, I here you think. Well yes, that's my plan, but sometimes I'll do an earliy update. I don't know why Fanfiction was slacking off, and slowed down my last update, but it did. Aright, I hoped this one was longer then the other ones! I've all ready writen chapter 4, so it might be updated earliy to! okay, Sami's outfit should be ready by chapter 5 I hoped! In the first chapter 1 I said Sami had light skin, well in chapter 2 I changed it to tan skin, so that's how it is. Anyways, I hoped you're in joying this so far, bye! Once again, I OWN NOTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

That's it.

'No one talks that way to ME!'

She grabs her knife and stuffes it in her pocket. Out the doors, running into the plaza, bumping into the same inkling everyday!

"Oh, Elizabeth..."

'He's mad! He thinks I'm lying about his girlfriend!'

"Where you going?"

"Oh- um, t-the lo-lobby..."

"Okay, then."

Running, again. Hoping Sami wouldn't notice her running in the direction of Gabriela's house.

Hiding behind a wall, she tried to catch her breath. She walked over to the door, when it was late at night. The door was locked, she would have to pick it.

First a bobbie pin, then a card, and even the knife. Nothing worked! There had to be a way in! She saw a window when she looked up.

Bingo!

She would have to climb up something to get up there. Maybe in the shed?

Yes!

In the shed was a ladder!

She pushed the ladder to the window. She slowly and carefully opened the window, trying to make no noise. she looked around the area and knew she was in the kitchen.

She would have to find Gabriela's room. Maybe up the stairs?

Yes!

A pink door the said "Gabriela" in glitter.

'All the glitters is not gold, Sami. You will know that.'

So glittery, yet no gold...

She found her sleeping in her bed. She slowly crawled towards her bed. Something came to mind.

Would she really kill someone?

Yes, it needs to be done.

'She deserves to be killed. She doesn't deserve Sami...'

She rose the knife over her head, getting ready to bring it down on Gabriela's head.

She slammed the knife downwards. Wait, what? She was stopped.

She was pushed back to the wall.

"Whats this?"

Elizabeth heard Gabriela's voice again.

"A knife?"

Elizabeth looks up, she gasps when she sees the knife in Gabriela's hands. She can see that in the dark, Gabriela's smile.

She ran up to her, trying to stab Elizabeth, but she grabbed her hand before she could. Fighting, Elizabeth learned that Gabriela isn't weak.

Growing tried of pushing and fighting, she had to think of a way to get the knife back. She had to think quick!

She moved her leg so that Gabriela would trip.

She dropped the knife in the process.

As she reached down to grab the knife, she was pulled down by her tentacles. She pulled Gabriela's tentacles back, hoping that she would pull harder.

"You d- huh! You don't d-deserve- huh! S-Sami!'

"Oh?! A-And you d-do?!"

"Yes!"

Elizabeth let go of one of Gabriela's tentacles to quickly pick up the knife. She cut off one of Gabriela's tentacles. She screamed in pain as she fell on her back.

"I was g-going to make it quick! But now, i-i'll make y-you suffer!"

She pinned her down, and cut off the other tentacle. Now she couldn't get away, even if she turned into a squid.

She slowly cuts off her fingers and toes. After that, she moves to the armes and legs. She watched her bleed and scream as she cut her limb by limb.

She cut off her tounge, now she can never talk to him again.

She stabes her eyes out, now she can never see him again.

She slowly sinkes the knife into her head, now she can never be with him again.

 **Alright! Is this longer? Tell me that this is longer! Wait, it's not about how long it is(yeah dirty minded people, you laugh), it's about if you in joyed it! Well, okay then. Did you in joy it? Tell me that you in joyed it! Bye!**

 **...I almost forgot to update...**

 **Okay, I'm not going to say it again, I OWN NOTHING!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth had to destroy all of the evidence. She had to make sure no one would ever find the body, or the knife. And she had to get her finger prints off of everything in Gabriela's house. She couldn't let anyone know that she ever stepped foot in her wen't home panting and exhausted. She fall onto her bed in wen't into deep though.

'What now? ...I just murdered someone...'

Something hit her when that thought came to mind.

'I didn't think this through... How will I even get Sami to love me?'

A shiver wen't down her... spine? Whatever she has. She tryied to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Not after she had murdered someone. She never thought she would do something like this... She seems so inocent, like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Another thought crossed her mind. She was desperate for love, she has been for years. And now was her chance. She smiled.

'I did it for the best'

Yes, yes. The best. HE deserves the best. She was the best for him, not Gabriela. This makes her feel hapy about her crime, and finds it easier to sleep. And she falls into a deep, dream-less sleep.

 **Done... short as hell... I know... But I was really want'ed to get this done! I haven't been able to make this chapter sooner, because I was to busy. I had to go somewhere, so, I was pushed back from undateing...**

 **And Sami's outfit... ya know... use your imagination!**

 **Okay, I'll just try to fix errors I've made in the other chapters. I hope you injoyed this short-ass the chapter! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

She felt nerous. She knew were Sami usually is in inkopolis, in the training yard. Now she had to make an excuse to why she would be there to. She would have to figure it out when she got there. She let out a deep breath when she got to the Booyah sould be hear at this time. When she walked in, she was greeted by Sheldon.

"Hello, Elizabeth! You're looking fairly fresh! I think you're ready for-"

"That's not what I came hear for..."

"Oh, well, how may I help you?"

"Is Sami here?"

Sheldon smiled.

"Of course! He is here everyday!"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, I need to see him."

"He is out there!" Sheldon said, pointing were inkings try out weapons.

"Thank you."

She stepped out the door, and saw him. Trying out all the snippers, yet, only one seemed good for him. The sound of footsteps alerted him. He turned around, and saw Elizabeth. He didn't think Sheldon would let two inklings out here.

"Oh, hello..."

"H-hi..."

They sharred awkward glances, and she thought about what to say to him. She thought about something. She sucked with chargers, maybe Sami would teach her? It would be a good way to spend time with him, right?

"So... I've noticed you're good with chargers..."

She felt stupid for the way she said it, yet, Sami smiled at her statement.

"A-and I'm not that good at it... so maybe you can, y-you know... teach me?"

His smiled got bigger, and so did her hopes. Maybe Sami has forgiven her, for "telling lies" about his girlfriend? It wouldn't be like him to hold a grudge.

"I'd love to teach you!"

Elizabeth smile was small, but it had alot of meaning.

"Okay, which one do you wan't to use?"

"Ummmm, maybe the Kelp SplatterScope?"

He smiled has he picked up the weapon.

"Good pick! Now, lets start with the basics."

To be honest, she was horrible. She felt embarrassed, but she got the hang of it. And she had fun with Sami. They had both felt good about thems selfs after training. She walked out of the Booyah base feeling wonderful! She got a look to see Sami heading for the lobby. She wan'ted to spend more time with him. No, she NEEDED to spend more time with him! She ran as fast as she could to catch up with him.

"Sami, wait!"

He was shocked to see her there, but not complaning. He just wondered why she wan'ts to see him so badly...

"Yes?"

"Well..."

She looked around the lobby. She spotted something in ranked battles. Tower Mode, her favorite. Maybe Sami would do a squad with her?

"It's tower mode today, and, well... I would really like it if um... do you... would you like to do a squad with me...?"

"Sure!"

When she looked at Sami's rank, she wasn't suprised. S+. She was an A-54... But, he didn't seem to mind. She was relived by this. He was useing his E-Litter, as always. So, why not put Sami's lessons to good use? She picked up her Kelp SplatterScope.

Waiting for other squads was tedious, but they came. She was splatted, and she saw on her pad here Sami was. She thought this was a good place to jump to. As she looked down while jumping she saw that someone on the other time saw her jump circal, and was shotting at it. She thought that she was going to get splatted again but she heard Sami's voice.

"Oh no you don't!" She heard him say.

And the enemy was gone when she landed. Sami had saved her from getting splatted. Thinking of this puts butterfiles in her stomach, but tries to ignore it for the sake of winning. And winning came, again, and again, and again. She looked at her new rank and was impressed. Her rank wen't from A- to A+! Soon she would be an S, if she keeps it up! And it's all thanks to Sami...

"That was fun! We sould do it again one day!"

Hearing him say this to her makes her stomach leap, in a good way.

"Y-yeah..." She says with a red glow on her face.

"Would you like to come to my house? You know, to get to know eachother better?"

Her heart was out of control! It was hard to breath! But she had to stay calm, she wouldn't wan't Sami to think shes weird. Well, weirded then what he probably thinks...

"That would be great! You know, just the two of us! ... I mean, so we can talk, get to know eachother better... yeah..."

Sami laughed at her awkwardness.

"Alright, this is wear my house is-"

 **Later that day**

Getting her mom to let her go was hard, but she was daddy's-girl. It took no challenge to convince him, but she had to say it was a girl she was visiting. If she told her dad it was a boy, it would be harder to convince him then her mom. And today, she might be able to get Sami to fall for her. She thought about how quickly she became... interested in Sami. Was it love, or dessperation? No, it's love, it has to be love.

She had to think of some good things. Sami had invited Elizabeth to his house! This was a good! She got ready as fast as she could. When she arived, she walked up with her fist infront of the door. She took in a deep breath, and calmly knocked.

"Come in..."

She walked in and looked around Sami's house, and saw him on the couch with his phone in his hand. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Gabriela, she won't answer any of my texts..."

 **I'm going to post chapter 6 earliy, since it took me a while to post chapter 5. And hey, this one was pretty long! So, it'll make up for the shortness of chapter 5! Anyway, I'm getting pretty tired, and I really won't to post this, so I'll have to check for mistakes latter. Sorry if my spelling and grammer was off, but I'm sure you know what I mean't to say. Well that's all I got to say for now. I hope you in joyed! Bye for now!**


End file.
